Leave Me Not
by Miss221B
Summary: Sam is tired. Tired of being yelled at, at disappointing his family. But there is something at their new home. Something that targets the boy, and only makes it worse. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Warnings: Attempted suicide, weechesters, violence, noslash
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Nope, unfortunately I own none of this _

_Okay, wow. This is the first thing I have ever written (and, you know, shown to people), so this might be a little bumpy. I apologize for this: sorry. But I have been reading fanfiction for a long time, so this is exciting! I am not entirely sure where this is going, but it is a pretty sure thing that this will include lots of violence and attempted suicide. Let the adventure commence..._

The rain was pouring down. Again. Sam's fingers yearned to trace the pattern of the drips on the car window like he used to when he was little, back before everything got so dark and scary in his life. But the thirteen year old Winchester remained stubbornly motionless except for the occasional huff that always was received with a glare from his father.

The fight had been, like usual, about something harmless. Sam hadn't clean the weapons at the exact moment his father wanted them done. Or maybe he was two minutes late home from school. It had evolved into a discussion about Sam's science project. A very loud, angry discussion. Daniel had no clue that Sam was leaving and their project wasn't even half done. Sam couldn't just leave his partner like that. Plus, he had half of the research for it and his (stubborn) father refused to make any stops to deliver it. They were leaving in five minutes and heading straight out of town. No exceptions.

Not for the first time, Sam sat in the backseat of the Impala, his mind briefly skimming over the idea of leaving. Just taking his meager possessions and disappearing into the night. Sure, he would miss Dean. It stung even to think about leaving the one constant thing in his life, the one thing he could ever rely on, ever truly loved. But Dean would be better off. After all, John loved to point out how often Sam screwed up; how often he almost got them (_Dean_) killed. After five years of the reprimand, Sam was well aware how completely useless he was.

His eyes, which had been so stubbornly fixed outside the window, drifted to his brother's prone form in the passenger seat. Whatever anger he had held for his brother not standing up for him had disappeared. He often felt like this, realizing what a burden it was to have such an annoying, disobedient brother. The idea was nagging in the back of his mind, Disappearing. Maybe, for once he could do something for his brother, who had sacrificed his entire life to Sam, watching out for Sammy.

"But, " a voice in his head protested, one that was terrified to leave big brother, "It would hurt him! He would miss you! It wouldn't be doing anybody good." Sam used to listen to that voice, but nowadays he found it to be much easier to ignore. God, he wished he could just fall asleep like his brother.

Predictably, the cabin was old, alone, and in the middle of the woods. Sam found himself huffing again as he stepped out of the car. His dad was still watching him closely. "Probably waiting for me to mess something else up," Sam thought angrily. He grabbed his bag and stomped inside just as Dean began to yawn and come to in the Impala.

Dean watched his younger sibling sadly, wishing he could do something to make him feel better. He knew Sam was pissed at him because he hadn't said a word in the earlier fight, but the teenager just didn't understand. Dean knew, someday the fight was going to be big. It was going to be scary and try to tear their already broken family apart, and Dean needed his dad to listen to him then. It was no good making enemies and losing his opinion's value in his father's mind over changing schools. It still hurt though, when his brother glared accusingly at him.

The family tentatively unpacked what little they had, they fight still hanging in the air. Their father, surprisingly, didn't immediately leave. Instead he told of his plan to leave in the morning. He would be back in a week. Much to Sam's displeasure, this was "Just one of those jobs. We might have to leave in less than a seconds notice and it is unnecessary to leave trails like school papers," or whatever excuse his father concocted to explain the fact that he had been too lazy to enter Sam in the new school. Dean, on the other hand, was pleased as punch to be skipping school.

"Just more time I get to spend annoying my little brother," Dean said playfully, rumpling Sam's hair.

Sam just sighed and stepped out from under Dean's hand. He stomped up to his room. While Sam really did appreciate his brother's playful banter, there were just some things he could not fix. Sam didn't know how much more of this he could take.

The other two Winchesters watched the youngest go. Dean sighed woefully and John dropped his face into his hand.

"The kid's gotta learn Dean," he said, sensing that his eldest was about to say something. But Dean remained quiet, and somberly nodded his head. He knew that Sam's stubbornness was bound to get someone hurt one day, hell, it had already landed Sam himself in the hospital once. Dean shivered as he remembered that night. The blood. Sammy's tears dripping down his face as he sobbed into Dean's shoulder. His whispered words, "I don't wanna die, De," before he slipped into unconsciousness. God, Dean wanted to forget that night altogether. He wanted to pretend that he could trust Sam, trust him to do what he is told and stay the hell where he is supposed to. But he found that he couldn't. He was more determined than ever to protect his sibling, but even big brother knows that there is only so much he can do. He has to be able to trust his baby, because god knows that, as much as Dean wishes that he could, he isn't going to be there for Sam every moment if his life. And that scares him more than anything.

Sam lay in bed; tears' slipping down his face for god knows what reason, listening. The sounds below were subdued. His family was always more quiet after a fight, especially after what happened three months ago.

"All you do is worry them," a voice in his head hissed, "You just do things wrong and get people hurt". Sam had to agree. It did appear to be the case. Everyone had been so sad after he had finally woken up at the hospital. His father shakily rattled off the facts; the monster had gotten him, cut him deep, he had died on the operating table three times, and had been asleep for nearly a week, but Sam wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the expression that adorned his friends' faces. Granted, they had all seemed pleased that he was awake and doing much better, but there was still the look on their faces. Dad, Bobby, Dean, even Ellen had joined in on the hunt. They were scared, hurt, and unhappy. Sam had put that look on their faces; he had done that because he couldn't follow the simplest directions of staying out of the way.

The door creaked open and Sam heard Dean enter the room. He stayed facing away, not giving any indication he was awake. He just didn't feel like talking to his brother. "You're such a child," the voice chided him. Sam held back a whimper as Dean sighed and slipped into his own bed. He knew he was hurting his brother. God, he knew. So why couldn't he just _stop_? "Because, Sam, you're a no good baby that only gets in the way," Sam really whished the voice would kindly shut the hell up. He already knew all of this. His sadness continued to wash over him in waves until he fell into a fitful sleep.

_There was no noise. No color. No life. Everything was…still. Sam stood on the edges of the clearing of trees. He gazed to the center. There was a fire, huge, burning and burning. Humming filled the air. It was fitting to the monotone scene that the tune was somewhat devoid of life. It was eerie in the pitch of the child's voice. It suddenly struck Sam how incredibly odd it was that the fire was burning so well. The forest appeared to have just been through a rainstorm, and all the wood was extremely damp. He drifted closer to the flames, everything seeming particularly dreary and Sam didn't feel inspired to move very quickly. Sam found that he, in fact, wasn't really feeling anything. Suddenly, he was next to the flames. Everything was normal. But he should look down. Into the fire. He had to see, something was compelling him but…no. _Look. _His eyes traced the flame down. Suddenly, the color and smell came back to his mind with alarming speed. Everything was red and it smelled horrible and oh _God _Sam stumbled backwards suddenly feeling the need to vomit. His father's face stared at him from within the flames, and Bobby's and Ellen's and Jo's and Jim's and… Sam screamed when he saw his brother's face, the flesh peeling off as his (dead) eyes pierced into Sam. The tune was urgent now, right behind Sam and he turned and it was _just a girl_ but her face was mangled and burnt and she screamed and Sam fell backwards again. He fell onto his brother and the flames licked his body as the girl cackled. Sam tried to scream but there was fire in his mouth._

The youngest Winchester shot up in bed, gasping for breath. His face was wet and he was alarmed to find it was tears. Everything came rushing back to him and he jerked his head around to see his brother alive and breathing, fast asleep in his bed. "Oh God" he moaned quietly to himself. There was no way in hell he was going back to sleep after that. He found himself moving without thinking about it. He was up, his coat was on and he was…outside.

"I'll just take a quick walk and be back soon," he told himself, knowing exactly how unpleasant Dean could be when he wakes up to find Sam missing, especially when they are in the middle of the woods and Sam must have gone into the dense, uncharted territory surrounding them. Oh yes, he was quite unpleasant.

After about ten minutes of walking Sam had come to the conclusion that these woods were untouched; nobody had been here in a long while. Somehow, that comforted him. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. Not that it would matter, only crazy people are out walking in the woods at three in the morning. Sam stopped as he fully registered the time that he had noticed (but not really) on the stove on his way out. Why did he think this was a good idea? The ground was soggy, his bare feet now wet and freezing. Suddenly it seemed too much like his dream and it all became suffocating. He was blindingly aware of the fact that he had no weapon and nothing to defend himself if a monster was to find him out in the woods. He remembered the pain from the last time this had happened and, in a flash was running back to the cabin. Or, at least, he thought so. Which direction was that again?

Sam was flustered and more than a little scared. He was usually so good at navigating his way through the woods; his family had relied on his skill on a hunt more than once. So why couldn't he find his way back now? It was as if he had never been in this part of the woods before, while he knew he must have just passed through it. He ran for about thirty minutes before collapsing in despair. What was happening to him? He just felt so tired and sad and lost and it was all much too much. He sat down against a tree and began to sob hopelessly, somehow convinced that Dean would never find him and he would be lost out here until he died.

Oh _God._

He paused for a moment, trying desperately to collect his thoughts through the hazy fog in his mind. That's when he heard it. The sound of sobbing that would forever change his life.

_**To be continued….**_

_So this wasn't a very bad cliffhanger, I think maybe. However, I will warn you that things are about to go very downhill for our little Sammy ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Nope. Don't own anything. Unfortunately…_

_Soooo chapter two. Still really excited about this story and I pretty much know what is going to happen, so that is good! Anyway, warning, things aren't about to go very nicely for poor Sammy._

Dean groaned as he stretched out in his bed. The mattress was definitely in his top ten worst ever. He had managed to sleep for a full half hour. "Oh well," he tried to reason, "a little is better than nothing." He turned over to check on Sam as a reflex. Unfortunately, Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean swore under his breath, jumping out of bed as quietly as he could. No need to involve his father so early into his Sam hunt. He was pissed at the kid, sure, but he also wanted to avoid another conflict with his father.

Dean knew his little brother. Knew his habits, how loud and obnoxious he was on the occasion he would get up in the middle of the night and gone to the bathroom or kitchen. Not to mention, he had checked everywhere. Sam was no longer in the house, so he must be outside, In the woods.

"God dammit," he cursed again, getting on his coat and storming out into the frigid night, but not before tucking a knife into the waistband of his jeans and grabbing a gun. He tried to pretend that he wasn't scared. Really, he wasn't. But Sam was alone in the woods at three in the morning, the perfect set up for disaster. It was a bit discomforting. He quickly traced his brother's footprints and followed them into the woods.

"The kid is in for a world of hurt," he thought somberly to himself, trying to distract himself from the fact that something could very well have beat Dean to it.

Sam shivered as he stood up, wary of the sudden intrusion. "Hello," he asked softly, feeling that anything above a whisper would draw much too much attention to himself in the eerily silent forest. The sobs broke off with a quick intake of breath. "Hello?" Sam tried again, curious. He pushed through the nearby vegetation to find himself on the bed of a large creek. One the other side, a girl.

She looked at him, astonished. Her dark wet hair plastered to the side of her thin, pale face, wet with rain and tears. Her eyes were a blue, just vivid enough to be noticeable to a very observant Sam Winchester, but not vivid enough for him to remember. Her clothes were of the modest variety, a grey dress and black slip-ons, all of which were as wet as the rest of her as she sat in the mud.

They both paused and stared for a moment, alarm clear on their young faces. "Hey," Sam murmured, on alert but also feeling somewhat bad for the girl sobbing in the middle of the woods. She didn't respond, just watched him. "Um, are you okay?" he asked, wanting to help her. She looked down at her hands, now submerged in the water of the creek and shrugged. "Are," Sam stumbled a bit, "are you lost?" Her eyes flicked slowly to his face. She inspected him closely, as though making a decision. He shivered, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

She stood up slowly, her eyes on his for the duration of the movement. Her head shook slowly but she made no move to leave. "Oh" Sam said softly, unsure as how to proceed.

She indicated to the little clearing of trees she was standing in and spoke, softly, "This is my spot. I come here when my father starts to yell." Her voice was fascinating, light and airy as if it was a toddler's voice, though she could easily be Sam's age, if not slightly older. Unexpectedly stunned by her, Sam just repeated his former statement of, "Oh."

She smiled softy and continued, "My name is Mary. I live about twenty minutes away." This shocked Sam, who had believed there was no one around for at least an hour, as was his father's preference. "Sam. Sam Winchester. I live, somewhere around here…" She smiled again, "Okay, so you are the one who's lost," her tone was very matter of fact. Indignantly, Sam muttered, "Not _lost _ persay" Her response to this was composed of a giggle and "I could help". Enraptured by this odd girl, _Mary,_ Sam was about to agree to whatever the hell she was suggesting when they both froze to listen.

"What was that?" Mary asked, sounding frightened. The voice echoed again "_Sam!"_

Everything hit Sam with a brute force. He was lost in the woods, which he wasn't supposed to be in in the first place. And, alarmingly, he could see the sun in the distance. It must have been hours since he left. And Dean was up, looking for him. "Shit," he gasped, wondering how in the world the time had escaped him. He looked back to the girl. She was at the edge of the clearing, as far as she could be from Sam without disappearing into the trees. "No," he attempted, "don't go" but she just smiled sadly.

A "See ya around Sammy" and a wink and she was gone.

"Sam? Sammy!" Sam awoke to find his head being shaken about along with the rest of his body, somebody's strong hands on his shoulders, ushering him to consciousness. He tried to tell them to stop, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to go back to _Mary_, but the shaking persisted. His eyes reluctantly flickered open. The first thing he saw was the dense leaves surrounding him on all sides. The next thing he saw was Dean's face. Dean's very afraid, and therefor very scary face.

"Hey" he murmured slowly, still coming back to himself. The shaking died off as Dean babbled out a stream of big brother questions. "Are you okay, are you alright, does it hurt anywhere, where have you _been_, what the hell where you _thinking_," the questions becoming more and more frustrated and he figured out that Sam was not hurt.

Sam's voice was hoarse as he answered simply, saying, "I'm fine". He looked around trying to figure out what had happened. He was in the same place he had been when he had collapsed under the tree, the place he had been when he had first heard Mary.

Oh, Mary! He sat up a bit straighter, peering around curiously. "Where is she," he asked slowly, his mouth still feeling odd. Dean looked at him oddly. "Who?" Sam suddenly felt a strong sense of protectiveness, not wanting to share the secret of the mysterious girl he had seen. He shook his head. Still eyeing him suspiciously Dean hauled him to his feet. "Come on," his tone was gruff, "Dad'll be awake be now. You can explain when we get back." Sam gulped and staggered along with his brother, wondering how he had managed to find his way back to the tree, not remembering anything after Mary left. In fact, it was almost like Mary had just been a dream. But, of course she wasn't. Sam knew. He knew. Mary was real, and he knew he would see her again. There was just, _something._

He watched the forest fade behind him, subconsciously planning when he could sneak out again. Tonight, he decided.

_Okay, so this is a bit shorter. I am going to update sometime within the next week. I now, there was no hurt Sam in this chapter. No one is more frustrated by this fact then me. BUT IT IS COMING. _

_Thank you all SO MUCH! I know it probably isn't much, but there are five followers! Keeping in mind that this is the first thing I have ever written THIS IS SO EXCITING! People in Australia and Iceland are reading this! This, a little story written out of sheer boredom from a girl in a small town somewhere or another in Virginia is being read across the world. I just love you guys so much already. YEA!_


End file.
